


Hope

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs to ask Jack something, but does he have the courage to hear the answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prequel to my series _The Captain!Verse_ , but can be read as a stand alone.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0000kedx/)  


This is dedicated to the awesome [WhoGate](http://whogate.livejournal.com/) as a reward for all the lovely banners she has done for my stories, like the wonderful one above. The idea for the story is also hers.

**Title:** _Hope_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** The wonderful   [ **royalladyemma** ](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/)   
**Series:** This is a prequel to my [ _The Captain!Verse_ ](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/3423.html#cutid1) [ Adult] series. Or for a Teen safe version of the series go here:[ The Captain!Verse [Teen]](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/6430.html)  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto, Ten/Jack (sort of)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** None unless you need to be warned about Male/Male kissing, but if you do you're reading the wrong fandom.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC. I make no money from this, much to my sorrow. Full disclaimer under cut.  
 **  
Summary:** The Doctor needs to ask Jack something, but does he have the courage to hear the answer? 

**Author’s notes:** This is a Prequel to my series _The Captain!Verse_ , but can be read as a stand alone.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_ Hope _

The Doctor stood in the doorway watching the attendants finish preparing his soon to be ex-companion for her wedding. Her dark ginger hair was pinned up around her head and interwoven with many bright flowers. Her long flowing multicoloured dress shimmered in the dim light of the evening. He thought Mary Ann had never looked more beautiful. He was so happy for her, but it gave him that old familiar feeling of loneliness. Once again he was going to be travelling alone. They always leave him. He should be used to it by now, but it still hurt just as much as the first time.

Mary Ann turned and smiled at him, her green eyes alight with happiness. She was going to marry the leader of the freedom fighters tonight. She had fallen in love with him during the long weeks she and the Doctor had fought beside them. They hadn't had a choice really, as the TARDIS had been captured by the very oppressive totalitarian government that had been in charge of the planet. He smiled back at her, but obviously not convincingly enough as she sent her attendants away and came over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm always alright." The Doctor smiled again and she smiled back while shaking her head.

"You are so full of it." Her voice softened the harshness of her words. She reached up and caressed the bandage on the side of the Doctor's neck. "How's the wound feeling?"

"Oh, I'm a fast healer." The Doctor took her hand, kissed it, and pulled it to his chest. He had received the cut during the last battle of the revolution he and Mary Ann had helped to win. He was sure she didn't know how close he had come to regenerating. A fraction of a centimetre lower and he would have bled out. "Three or four days and it will be completely healed."

"Are you sure? That was a very deep wound." Mary Ann look told him she wasn't just concerned about his neck, but also his emotional state.

"Superior Time Lord genetics, remember?" He knew saying that would make her smile and he wanted to see that smile again. "It's a shame my dermal regenerator is broken or I'd have healed it already." He heard the horns blow indicating that the ceremony was about to start. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Thank you for being my… What do they call it?" He wasn't surprised she didn't remember. She wasn't from this planet or this century for that matter.

"I'm your Malcon," he told her again. "It means someone who testifies." He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm ready to lead her down the aisle. "They just want me to testify that you really want to marry him and he's not pressuring you into it." The Doctor leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You do want to marry Jena, right? I can always take you back to Earth in 1998."

"Yes, I'm sure I want to marry him," Mary Ann said laughing. "More than anything."

"Well then, Allons-y!" He led her out of the bride's room to the beginning of the aisle and waited for their cue to move forward.

"Doctor?" Mary Ann said in a serious voice. "Really think about what I said last night. It's worth the risk and you deserve to be happy."

********

The ceremony was beautiful and mercifully short. The banquet afterwards had good food and good music, but he knew it was time he left. He made his way over to the wedding table to say good-bye.

"I have something for you, Mary Ann." He pulled a small device out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She held the small oblong metallic object in her hand as she studied the buttons and dial on the side.

"You may not have thought of this, but once the TARDIS leaves, you and Jena won't be able to understand each other anymore. This is a universal translator." He took it back from her and held it out so she and Jena could both see it. "You press the orange button; say the word "language" in your language, and then what ever language you want translated. Like this…" He pressed the orange button and said "Language" in English, then "Regorren," and then handed it to Jena. "Say something."

"Mowa dia anni jie o sanno?" Jena asked.

"What do you want me to say?" the translator said at the same time in Jena's voice.

"Eventually, you'll learn each others language and not need it anymore." The Doctor smiled a megawatt smile as the translator spoke his words in Regorren and Jena's eyes grew wide. "The red button is if you want to hear someone else's words translated, but not your own," he said as he pressed the red button.

"What's the dial for?" Mary Ann asked.

"Mowa rona ki?" the translator asked.

"Oh, that's just the volume," he informed turning the translator off. His now former companion stood up to give him a hug. "Good-bye, My Mary Ann," he whispered into her ear as he tightened the hug.

"Take care of yourself, Doctor," she said tearfully. "And go talk to him." She pulled back from the hug and shook her finger at him sternly. "I mean it, now. No more putting it off."

"Yes, Ma'am," the Doctor replied with a two fingered mock salute.

"Thank you for everything, Doctor," Jena said as he shook the Doctor's hand.

"It was my pleasure." The Doctor turned and moved quickly into the TARDIS that was parked close by. He didn't want to turn back and have the happy couple see his pain.

He sent the TARDIS into the vortex and sat down on the jumpseat. He rested his elbows on his knees and folded his fingers loosely together. His thoughts slipped back to his conversation with Mary Ann last night.

********

She had been asking him about his previous companions, especially a certain companion. He knew what she was doing making him talk. She was trying to get him to realize just how many people in the universe cared about him. She didn't want him to feel alone.

"Doctor?" she had asked. "Why did this revolution start?" Her question had surprised him. He was sure she already knew the answer. Still he had patiently explained that the government here had insisted on enforcing oppressive laws that made no sense in the modern day simply because it was 'tradition.'

"You told me once that your people frowned on you having human companions because they thought of us as primitives." She had smirked at him as if she had won. "Is that why you never really let anyone in?"

What she had said after that really had him thinking. He sat on the jumpseat and considered his options. Was he really allowing outdated Time Lord traditions stop him? The other excuse he always used for not having a relationship didn't apply in this case.

_'Maybe Mary Ann is right,'_ he thought, _'but what if he says no?'_

********

Ianto heard the distinct sound of space and time warping. It would always fill him with apprehension. A visit from the Doctor usually meant one of two things. Either something Earth-ending was happening right here or Jack would be leaving with the Doctor to stop something from happening somewhere else. Sometimes Ianto hated the Doctor. It was as if the Time Lord only asked Jack to come with him to use him. Sending him into _certain death_ situations, because he knew Jack wouldn't stay dead.

He had hoped these visits would stop after Jack had established Torchwood International. In the five years since they'd moved to London, the Doctor hadn't visited them once. He had been to Earth to save it a number of times, but hadn't contacted Jack. This was the first time the Doctor had ever come to their home, so he had a feeling it was to take Jack away.

Ianto had accepted Jack's relationship with the Doctor long ago. He knew there would always be a place in his husband's heart for _his Doctor._ He also knew that Jack would always come back to him, usually with a bruised heart from said Time Lord's rejection.

_'Well, might as well make some tea,'_ Ianto thought. _'Then I'll pack Jack a bag.'_

********

The Doctor parked the TARDIS in the back garden of the brownstone house in the suburbs of London that he knew Jack shared with Ianto. He would have liked to talk to Jack alone, but he just couldn't bring himself to go to Torchwood One, even if it was much smaller, in a different building, and run by Jack now.

He once again wondered if he was doing the right thing coming here, but he had promised Mary Ann and he didn't want to let her down. And if there was a chance, he had to take it.

He tightened his coat around himself protecting his suit against the light drizzle and knocked on their back door.

"Come in, Doctor," Ianto said as he opened the door. "Jack's not home yet, but he should be shortly." Ianto turned around and motioned for him to enter. That's when the Doctor noticed the cane Ianto was using and the cast on his left foot.

The Doctor followed Ianto into the house and into the sitting room. Ianto took his coat and then offered him the settee. He watched as Ianto went into the kitchen. He was feeling very awkward and had to control the urge to run. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.'_

********

"So, is the world ending again?" Ianto asked from the kitchen.

"No, of course not," the Doctor replied as Ianto came back into the sitting room wheeling a tea tray on a cart. He handed the Doctor a cup and poured tea into it. "I have a bone knitter in the TARDIS if you'd like me to fix that."

"I'll be fine. The cast comes off tomorrow." Ianto had never seen the Doctor look that nervous. What ever the crisis was it must have been bad to have rattled him so. "So what's the reason for the visit, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked down at his cup and then set it down. "I should be going," he said as he stood up. Just then the jingling of keys could be heard in the front door. Jack burst in with his usual commanding presence, hanging up his coat, and stomping the rain off of his boots.

"You would not believe the traffic tonight." Jack stopped mid-stride as he saw who was in the sitting room. "Doctor," he said as he walked over and pulled the Time Lord into a hug. "It's good to see you again."

Ianto was startled by the look on the Doctor's face as he returned Jack's hug. _'Was that relief, contentment, or something else?'_

"So where's that gorgeous companion of yours?" Jack asked as he let the Doctor go. "Mary Jane wasn't it? And what happened to your neck?"

"Her name is Mary Ann and she's not with me anymore." The Doctor sat back down on the settee. Ianto thought he looked a little sad. Something must have happened to his companion.

"I'm so sorry." Jack said as he sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing bad," the Doctor answered rubbing his neck and then wincing at the pain from the wound. "Well, I hope not at least. She just got married."

"That's fantastic." Jack grabbed and shook the Doctor's hand. "But what happened to your neck?"

"Do you remember the Regorren Four Rebellion in the 44th century?" the Doctor asked.

Ianto slipped out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. He knew they'd be talking for awhile and he didn't want to be in the way. He started making coffee for Jack. While it was brewing he leaned against the kitchen doorway and watched Jack and the Doctor talk.

He thought the Doctor looked lonely. Maybe he just wanted some company and didn't need to take his husband away this time. Jack turned to look at Ianto, smiled, and winked. He smiled back, but then he saw a glimpse of emotion on the Doctor's face. _'Was that longing? Envy?'_ Something was going on with the Doctor and he needed to figure out what.

He finished fixing Jack's coffee and brought it into the sitting room for Jack. He set it down in front of his husband and then sat down beside him.

"So when was the wedding?" Jack was asking.

"The year 4329/apple or if you're asking for my linear time, it was five hours ago." The Doctor said this rapidly as if embarrassed and wanting to change the subject. He kept looking at Jack, then looking away. Something was definitely different about this visit.

"Well, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," Ianto informed. "You should stay and eat with us, Doctor."

"Yes," Jack agreed. "You should stay. I haven't seen you in years. We can catch up."

"Okay," the Doctor said softly. That's when Ianto saw another odd expression on the Doctor's face. This time he was sure it was longing? _'But what was he longing for? Dinner, a domestic home life, or Jack?'_

********

The Doctor watched as Jack and Ianto finished preparing the meal, setting the table, and getting it ready to eat. They moved together seamlessly like long time dance partners. Love seemed to radiate between them in every action. Jack put his hand on Ianto's lower back as he leaned over his shoulder to taste sauce Ianto was holding out for him in a spoon. Ianto's fingers would casually brush the back of Jack's hand as he handed him plates to put on the table. The look Jack gave Ianto when he accidentally bumped his injured foot, like Jack would do anything to take the pain away. He never realised just how much they cared about each other.

_'It was a mistake to come here,'_ the Doctor thought. _'What right do I have to even think about taking Jack with me?'_

Most of the meal was spent listening to Jack tell about the newly established Torchwood International, how proud he was of it, and how different it was from the old regime. The Doctor felt rather embarrassed about the brass plaque of the TARDIS Jack said he had displayed in the foyer.

********

Ianto watched the Doctor carefully throughout the meal. He saw the looks the Doctor would give Jack when he thought Jack wasn't looking. He knew the Doctor cared about Jack, but it seemed to be more than that now. After dinner he pulled Jack aside.

"Jack," Ianto started. "You need to talk to the Doctor alone before he leaves. You need to find out why he's really here."

"You think there's a problem?" Jack asked.

"I think he wants to ask you something and is afraid of your answer." Ianto could see his husband mull that over.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "He definitely has a reason for the visit that he hasn't said. I'll walk him to the TARDIS and try to get it out of him."

Jack leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Over Jack's shoulder Ianto saw the look on the Doctor's face as he watched them. It was a blend of sadness, envy, and longing. The revelation of what that meant shocked Ianto. _'The Doctor was in love with Jack!'_

********

The Doctor needed to get out of there. It was too painful to watch how happy Jack was with Ianto. He was foolish to think he would ever have a chance with Jack. He didn't have the right to even consider it after how he had treated the Captain over the years.

He said his good-byes and headed toward the TARDIS. Jack ran after him before he got even halfway there.

"Doctor, I know you came here for a reason. Please tell me what it is?" Jack's look was pleading and the fact that he stood between the Doctor and the TARDIS meant he was determined.

How could the Doctor broach the subject without actually saying it? Now may not be the time, but did that mean there would never be a time? Jack would live a very, very long time. The Doctor had to know if there was ever going to be a chance.

"Jack?" The Doctor stuck his hands deep in his pockets and looked down at his shoes. "If you didn't have all of this?" He pulled one hand out of his pocket and waved it around to indicate _all of this_. "Would you be willing to travel with me full time?" Jack was quiet for so long the Doctor was afraid he wasn't going to answer.

"I don't think I could." Jack's face was full of regret and pain.

"No, of course not." The Doctor nodded, and shuffled his feet, feeling hurt and trying to keep the pain of rejection out of his voice.

"No," Jack said. "It's not because I don't want to. I do. I definitely do. It's just, well you know how I feel about you, but after having Ianto feeling that way about me, I don't..." Jack swallowed hard before he continued. "I don't think I could stand to be with you for long periods of time knowing you can't... return those feelings." Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I understand." The Doctor grabbed Jack in a tight hug. "You take care of yourself and that wonderful husband of yours." The Doctor turned quickly and entered the TARDIS, shutting the door without looking back. He went over to the monitor and watched Jack in it as he started the dematerialization sequence. Jack's expression was one of regret and longing.

The Doctor sat down on the jumpseat and really thought about what Jack was trying to tell him. He smiled when he realized Jack hadn't rejected him. Jack just didn't think _he_ could ever feel the same way about Jack that Jack felt about _him_.

Now was not the time to tell Jack the truth. It would force him to choose and the Doctor already knew who Jack would choose. It would only end up hurting everyone involved.

"I have all the time in the world," the Doctor said as he stood up and stroked the console. "I have a time machine after all." The Doctor smiled even bigger. _'Hope is a good emotion'_ , he thought. _'I quite like hope.'_

**Please, let me know how you like it.**  
  
Next in the series: [_Friends in Need_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830343) (PG)

  



End file.
